I'm Going to Meet Her Now
by bluefairy17
Summary: I am carrying my promise and my soul I am happy that I loved you


**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original characters, plot, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D I do not own the song too. It's Kim Bum's. :D**

* * *

**I'm Going To Meet Her Now**

Yi Jung looked at his watch for like the millionth time today. It's only 12: 30 PM. Afterwards, he turned his gaze to the big screen in front of him. _Flight SK342 delayed. New schedule: 1: 15 PM._

"Aish. Damn." Yi Jung cursed under his breath as he looked at the giant screen in front of him, again. How could destiny play with him like this? He should have taken his flight back to Korea two hours ago. 'Damn that storm.' he cursed once again as he remembered that it was because of the storm that his flight was delayed. He was supposed to be back in Korea before 7: 30 PM but in this case, it's completely impossible. The flight back home from Stockholm, Sweden to Seoul, Korea takes around eight hours. If he counted it right, given the new time of departure, he would arrive in Seoul by 9:15. Completely agitated and impatient, he went over to the counter once again. "Are there any other flights back to Korea that would leave as soon as possible?" he asked the attendant.

"I'm sorry, sir." The attendant answered immediately. "All the flights were delayed due to the storm. The earliest flight to Korea is scheduled to take off on 1: 15 PM. I assume you belong to that one, sir. Sorry. There is nothing I can offer you."

"Thanks." Yi Jung replied without flashing his charming smile, unlike he used to. How could he smile at a time like this? He needs to be back home! For goodness sake, he needs to catch up on that. He can't disappoint her. Yi Jung fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. He waited until his phone call has been answered.

"Yi Jung- ah! Aren't you supposed to be on the plane now?" Woo Bin asked from the other line.

"I was supposed to." Yi Jung emphasized on the word 'supposed'. "My flight's delayed. The plane would take off on 1: 15. There's a storm and I can't get any other flight. When would it start?"

"7: 30. I told you already, right? So, you'll arrive here at around 9, then?"

"Yes. Do you think I can catch up?"

"You can. If your flight doesn't get delayed once again. We can delay it for a while. You want that?" Woo Bin asked.

"Sure. Thanks bro. And, please don't tell her about my flight. I don't want to ruin her day this early. Araso?"

"Araso." Woo Bin answered. "I won't tell her. The boys and I would come up with a plan to delay it for a while. Once you arrive in Seoul, be fast so that you can catch up. Alright? Have a safe trip, bro."

"Thanks, Woo Bin- ah. I'll hang up now." As soon as he pressed the red button, Yi Jung is delighted to see that the big screen flashed a _boarding _sign near the time of his delayed flight. "Yes!" he smiled to himself as he hurried and took his luggage and boarded the plane.

"This way, sir." The flight attendant assisted Yi Jung to his seat inside the business class. "If you need anything else, just call me, sir." The lady flashed him a smile, and acted as if she was flirting with him.

Yi Jung ignored her, though for his mind is all focused on arriving in Korea on time. He checked his watch once more. 1: 00. The plane will take off in 15 minutes. He buckled his seatbelt and afterwards, closed his eyes as he reminisced the reason why he would only fly back now.

_FLASHBACK_

"What?!" Yi Jung's pottery teacher scolded him. "What are you talking about? Why are you leaving for Korea? Your exhibit's not yet closed. You still have some things to take care of."

"I just need to be there." Yi Jung answered. He couldn't say the real reason to his teacher. For sure, the old man would just slap him and say that his reason is invalid. Why would he come home for that? His master wouldn't understand his reason since the old man believes that pottery is more important than girls.

"If your reason has something to do with a girl, you very well know that I can't allow you to." The old man said firmly. "Wait until your exhibit's finally over and then you can go."

"But my exhibit will only finish on Thursday! A day before the event." Yi Jung reasoned out.

"That's not my problem anymore, Yi Jung- ah. Find a way yourself." At that, the old man turned his back away from the potter prodigy.

"Damn." Yi Jung cursed as he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the airline's number. He tried to get a flight the night after his exhibit on Thursday. Unfortunately, the flight is all booked up and the next flight would be the day next, at 10: 15 AM. Since he has no chance of going back home earlier, and that Jun Pyo's private plane is unavailable that day since the Shinhwa heir would also be back at the same time, Yi Jung decided to take that flight back home.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Yi Jung opened his eyes. He, again, checked his watch. 1:15 PM. At that moment, he heard the captain's voice speaking. "This is your captain informing you that we would take off in a few moments. Kindly fasten your seatbelts. Enjoy your flight with us. Thank you and good day."

Everyone in the business class buckled their seatbelts. Moments later, Yi Jung felt the plane rise in altitude as the plane tilted and the view from the window turned to very small pieces like a polly pocket's. As the flight progressed, Yi Jung held out a velvet box from his coat pocket. He opened it and inside, laid an elegant and expensive silver- chained necklace with a diamond four-leaf clover as its pendant. There have been many legends about a four- leaf clover. There is one that caught Yi Jung's interest that's why he decided to buy this necklace. As this legend says, each leaflet represents something. The first one is for fame, the second is for wealth, the third is for love and the fourth is for health. These four are exactly the things he wants to tell the lucky person who will receive this necklace. He smiled to himself as he imagined the reaction of the person who will receive this necklace. He is sure that that girl will blush and be extremely happy with his gift.

C,")

"Has he arrived yet?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di as they were dressing up inside the hotel room.

"He'll be here later." Jan Di answered her best friend. Woo Bin has informed her, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo about Yi Jung's delayed flight. He has instructed them not to tell Ga Eul about it since they know that she'll be extremely worried about this young man from Sweden.

"Oh. Alright. Do I look okay?" Ga Eul asked as she turned to look to Jan Di. She pointed at herself and at the gown she was wearing that resembles the one that Belle of Beauty and the Beast wears, only that, Ga Eul's was maroon. She paired this up with a pair of silver stilettos and diamond earrings. Her hair was also arranged much the same as Belle's.

"You always look beautiful." Jan Di replied with smile as she complimented her best friend.

"Thanks." Ga Eul replied as she turned to look at the mirror one again. Yes, she admits that she finds herself beautiful tonight. She just hopes that her prince charming would find her the same way. Ga Eul has been counting down the days until her prince charming would arrive back home. And tonight, she simply can't hide her excitement as she realizes that in a few moments, she'll get to see him again.

"Let's go now. Everyone's waiting." Jan Di invited her best friend.

"The debutante, Miss Chu Ga Eul!" the emcee called the princess. Upon the call of her name, Ga Eul walked down the carpeted stairs of the hall. She was smiling to everyone as she descended the stairs. Really, she looks like a princess right now. Everyone clapped and smiled as they looked at Ga Eul.

After the mention of her name, the program started off. Her eighteen somethings started off with the eighteen symbolic gifts given by her aunts, uncles and others. Afterwards, her eighteen candles started. Jan Di was the last one who gave her the candle. As promised to Yi Jung, they would delay the program as much as they could. Jan Di slowly (as in, slowly) walked towards the stage and took the microphone from the emcee.

"Ga Eul- ah." She started her speech. "We've been friends since we were like toddlers." Jan Di let out a small laugh. "We've been together for almost eighteen years and through that, I can proudly say that I am your best friend. I've seen you smile, cry, laugh, angry. I can easily tell if something's going on with you. I am happy that I am one person who became special to you." Jan Di looked at her best friend and is teary- eyed while she continued her speech. "Today, you are celebrating your eighteenth birthday. Happy birthday, Ga Eul- ah. I wish you everything that you could possibly have. I love you." Jan Di smiled and then returned the microphone back to the emcee.

"Okay. Now, we are done with the eighteen candles. We will proceed to the eighteen…" the emcee paused for his schedule changed. The next should be the eighteen roses but someone changed it in the schedule. "Pardon. We'll have dinner first. Everyone, enjoy your meals."

Ga Eul put up a skeptical look. She also knows that the next should be the eighteen roses. How come that it was changed to dinner? 'Maybe the event organizer thought of something.' She said to herself. She stood up from her chair onstage and went to the F4's and Jan Di's table. As she arrived, Ga Eul noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Yi Jung- ah?" she asked them.

The F3 and Jan Di looked at her with smiling faces. "He'll be here." Woo Bin replied.

"Jan Di also said that before the program started. What happened? Where's he?" Ga Eul asked once more.

"He's on his way, Ga Eul- ah. You don't need to worry." Ji Hoo replied. "Sit down and eat with us."

Jan Di pushed Ga Eul don to a chair beside her. Dinner was served to them. While eating, Ga Eul can't help herself but look at the door, expecting to see someone. "What time is it?" Ga Eul asked Jun Pyo.

"9:15 PM." Jun Pyo replied. "Eat, Ga Eul- ah. You should have energy while dancing with us later."

Ga Eul did as she was told. She tried to eat the dinner served to her. She tried to get the thought of Yi Jung not coming out of her mind, but she simply can't. 'He promised me he'll come. Where's he? Yi Jung- ah, where are you? You're not going to turn me down, right?'

C,")

Yi Jung's plane landed at the Seoul International Airport. As fast as he could, he left the plane and went for his luggage. He was running just to be able to catch up on her birthday celebration. 'I'll be there, Ga Eul- yang. I'll be there.'

_From the people who just pass by_

_Compared to anyone else, I wanted to find you first_

As soon as he was done picking up his luggage, Yi Jung proceeded to the parking lot where his famous orange sports car is parked. He revved up the engine and sped up towards the hotel where Ga Eul's debut is held.

C,")

"I hope everyone enjoyed their dinner." The emcee said. "May I call on the debutante to please go to the dance floor. We'll now start the eighteen roses."

Ga Eul went to the dance floor as the emcee said. Unlike a while ago, Ga Eul's bright smile can't be seen. Though she has a smile on her face, it could be easily said that that one is a fake.

_The voice of the eyes that seemed like it was going to cry_

_I only get the sense to embrace you_

"The debutante's father, Mr. Chu will have the chance to be the first dance."

Mr. Chu stepped to the dance floor and held his daughter's one hand while he placed the other on her waist. "Happy birthday, my princess." Mr. Chu said.

"Thank you, Appa." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

After her father, Ga Eul danced with different men- from her uncles, cousins, et. al. Her last four danced for the night is reserved for the F4. As Ga Eul was dancing with the 11th man tonight, Woo Bin looked at his watch. 'Where's Yi Jung?' He knows that his best friend is already in Korea. Woo Bin grabbed his phone and dialed Yi Jung's number. As soon as the call was picked up, he asked, "Bro, where are you? Ga Eul's already dancing with the 11th man."

"I'm on my way." Yi Jung relied with an irritated voice. "There's an accident here. Two buses bumped to each other. The traffic enforcers are already moving the buses out of the way. Good thing the two buses don't have any passengers. Removing them would be easier."

"Can't you take a shortcut?"

"There's no way I could escape this Woo Bin- ah." Yi Jung replied. "If I could, I should have done that minutes ago! I'm stuck here."

"Be fast. Ga Eul's already worried for not seeing you here."

"I know. I know. I'll be there, no matter what happens." Yi Jung replied.

After the phone call, Yi Jung slammed his steering wheel. Really, why is destiny playing with him like this? First, his flight back home was delayed. Now, he's stuck in a middle of an accident. 'Damn. I want to see Ga Eul. I don't want to disappoint her.'

_If I call your name because I miss you,_

_The whole world seems to be you_

Waiting for the buses to be removed, Yi Jung fished out his phone once again. He stared at his wallpaper. It's a photo of Ga Eul. She was flashing her so lovely and heart- melting smile. Yi Jung can't deny that this is one reason why he loves the girl so much. He hasn't seen her for months and definitely, he misses her. 'I'll be there, Ga Eul- yang. I'll be there.' He repeated on his mind.

_Again I call you like this_

_Because it was you, the one that I loved_

_I am going right now to see you_

_To me, the love that was deeper than the tears_

_You had taught me_

C,")

"Mr. Song Woo Bin." The emcee called the mafia prince. Woo Bin stood up from his seat and walked towards Ga Eul. He handed her a piece of rose and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Ga Eul." Woo Bin said as soon as he held her waist and hand.

"Thanks, Woo Bin- ah." Ga Eul replied and flashed a fake smile.

"Why are you looking like that?"

"Yi Jung- ah, has he arrived yet?" Ga Eul asked.

"How many times do we have to tell you that he'll be here? Ga Eul, don't worry. Yi Jung won't dare miss your special day. He'll kill himself if he does so."

Ga Eul let out a sigh and a small smile. "Thanks. I didn't know he would do that."

After Woo Bin, the emcee called Ji Hoo to come over stage. They had the same conversation as with Ga Eul's dance with Woo Bin. Ji Hoo, also, assured Ga Eul that Yi Jung would be here tonight. "Ga Eul, that man will do anything just to be here tonight. I'm sure he'll come. We just need to wait a little more."

C,")

"Phew!" Yi Jung sighed as soon as the traffic enforcer announced that the street is clear. As soon as the traffic light lighted up the red one, Yi Jung sped up and drove his sports car as fast as he could.

_The road with the lights where I talked to you first_

_Still now, my heart shows the same feelings_

_Everything that passes my tears_

_Are the memories that connect to you_

As he was driving along the streets of Seoul, Yi Jung saw the ice rink that he and Ga Eul went to before for their second fake date. He smiled to himself as he remembered that day. He saw Jan Di' reaction when he put the coat over Ga Eul and as he assisted her out of the rink. Besides that, Yi Jung clearly remembers the way Ga Eul blushed. He loves making her blush. Those chubby cheeks flaming is a really good sight.

_Truthfully, if I tell you I ended up loving you_

_I'm scared that it would be awkward_

_Again, I am calling to you, just like this_

_Because it was you, the one that I loved_

_I am going right now to see you_

_The love that was deeper than the tears_

_You had taught me_

C,")

"He'll be here." Jun Pyo said as he let go of Ga Eul.

"Now, may I call on the last dance of our debutante, Mr. So Yi Jung." the emcee called.

Ga Eul stood there at the middle of the dance floor, waiting for her prince charming to burst the doors open. She looked at the massive oak doors with anticipation. 'Yi Jung- ah, you'll be here, right?' she said to herself.

"Mr. So Yi Jung." the emcee called the potter prodigy once more.

People in the hall started to murmur different things. All the F3 fished out their phones out of their pockets and dialed Yi Jung's number one at a time. The potter's phone just rang and rang. Yi Jung wouldn't answer it.

"Mr. So Yi Jung?" the emcee asked.

Ga Eul looked down at the floor. Tears were welling in her eyes. 'They all said that you'd be here. You promised me, Yi Jung- ah. But…' Ga Eul turned to face the emcee and shook her head as if saying, "He'll not be here." Ga Eul turned and went towards the stairs. She was ascending the stairs when a very familiar voice, as if grasping for air called her name, "Ga Eul- yang!"

_It is going to be only you_

_Even if I tell you many times_

_If I am born again_

_I tell you that all I need is your love_

Yi Jung breathed for a minute at the door. He composed himself and with all confidence, he walked towards the stairs, flashing his oh- so- charming smile. As he was getting nearer the stairs, Yi Jung extended his hand for Ga Eul to take. When he arrived at the foot of the stairs, Yi Jung said, "It's better to be late than never, right? I told you. I'll be here. I promised you, didn't I?"

Ga Eul smiled as she saw the prince charming she has been waiting for. Slowly, she descended the stairs. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. If the reason for them a while ago was because of sadness, now, the reason for the tears is happiness. When she was near him, Ga Eul placed her hand on his extended one and said, "I thought you wouldn't come."

Yi Jung cupped her face between his hands and wiped the tears away from her face. Afterwards, he grasped her hand and led her towards the dance floor. As they were walking, he said, "How can that happen?" he flashed his dimpled smile to her. When they are on the dance floor, Yi Jung placed his one hand on her waist while the other stayed grasping her other one.

"Our debutante's last dance, Mr. So Yi Jung." the emcee called.

Woo Bin, who has the last rose, went towards them and handed the last rose to Yi Jung. He whispered, "Good timing, bro."

As Yi Jung took the flower from Woo Bin, he handed it over to Ga Eul. "Here's the eighteenth rose. It is always save the best for last, right?" Yi Jung smiled once more. "Happy birthday, Ga Eul- yang."

Ga Eul took the rose and flashed her smile also. "Thank you Sunbae. You never fail to amuse me."

_Compared to anyone else, I love you in my heart_

_Because you are living in my heart_

_I am going right now to see you_

At the end of their dance, Yi Jung pulled the velvet box out of his coat. He opened it and showed Ga Eul the necklace with a four- leaf clover as its pendant. "Do you like it?" Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul giggled like a child and answered, "No. I don't like it. I love it."

Yi Jung pulled out the necklace out of its case and went over to Ga Eul's back. Gently, he placed the necklace around Ga Eul's neck and locked it. He whispered to her, "People say that a four- leaf clover brings good luck. I guess, that's the reason why I arrived here on time, before you left the stage. Now, I give you this good luck charm. With the good luck are the four leaflets which symbolize four things. The first one is for fame, the second is for wealth, the third is for love and the fourth is for health. I wish you all these things, Ga Eul- yang." he went back to face her again. "You already have fame, wealth and health. All you look for is the third one- love…" Yi Jung was about to say more when Ga Eul cut him off.

"And here you are, in front of me." Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung smiled. "Right. I love you, Ga Eul- yang. Happy birthday."

_I am carrying my promise and my soul_

_I am happy that I loved you_


End file.
